


Meeting With a Wall

by helens78, Telesilla



Series: Train Wreck [1]
Category: Establishment RPF
Genre: BDSM, Dom/sub, M/M, Masochism, Sadism, The Establishment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-12-17
Updated: 2005-12-17
Packaged: 2017-10-05 18:34:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/44792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helens78/pseuds/helens78, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Telesilla/pseuds/Telesilla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's the one, the only, first-time with Est!Sean and Est!Liam. :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meeting With a Wall

Sean's got just a hint of sweat between his shoulderblades, and his cock's aching. But he sees his sub off with a hug and a rough scratch of his fingers through the man's hair, and he grins at the idea of setting up another scene. This guy's good. He's fun and tough and can take as much as Sean wants to give him -- which is nice, since Sean's only just learning his limits as a sadist instead of a masochist -- and it doesn't matter that he doesn't want sex with his beatings. Sean's never had trouble finding someone to fuck after he's sent Alan home.

Waiting until Bean's seen his partner off, Liam steps forward a little out of the small group of observers. He can't help smiling privately; most of the audience seems to be a little too in awe of seeing Sean Bean at work to actually go up and talk to the man -- the Establishment's love-hate relationship with celebrities never fails to amuse Liam. Fortunately, it's not a problem he suffers from.

"Very nice work," he says quietly. "Can I buy you a pint?" He's not sure if he's coming on to Bean or not, but he wouldn't be adverse to a nice rough shag. _I can do that much,_ he thinks a little bitterly.

Sean looks up -- and up, a little surprised to see Liam Neeson standing there and asking after him. He's seen Liam here before, of course -- Liam's not the sort of bloke you could miss -- but they've never really talked. And neither of them's ever offered the other a drink.

"A pint sounds good," he says, nodding toward the bar and then heading over, sliding onto a bar stool. _A shag into a wall sounds better, but who am I to turn down a pint?_ The most inane chat-up lines are starting to come to mind -- "do you come here often?" and "nice boots; want to fuck?" are the ones Sean has to bite back -- and, trying not to get stuck for words for too long, Sean asks, "How's your evening going?"

"Not as good as yours," Liam says with a rueful smile. "I'd arranged to meet a bloke for a bit of what you had going there, but he got called into a meeting or somesuch. A pint of Guinness and whatever Mr. Bean is having," he adds when they reach the bar.

"The lager you've got on tap," Sean says, grinning at Liam. "Don't have enough Irish in me to appreciate a good Guinness, I'm afraid." _Oh, God. There you go again with the chat-up lines. Except it isn't really, because you'd rather it be the other way around._ It's almost a surprise to realize Sean's looking at Liam as someone he'd want to fuck. Liam's the kind of man that, a year ago, Sean would've begged to crawl for.

_We're not going to think about that_, Sean thinks, picking up his beer and thanking both the bartender and Liam for it. He is thinking of Liam as someone he wants to fuck. Can't really help it, given the evening's headspace. And that's a lot more comfortable than thinking about things going the other way around.

Liam knows when he's being checked out and he smiles slowly. "So," he says. "We both know who each other is, we're both members, and you're looking at me like a man who really wants to get laid." He take a drink of his beer. "Am I on the right track?"

Sean can't help laughing. "You are, yeah, and I like your approach." He leans forward against the bar and looks Liam over, this time taking it slow. "Like the rest of you, too, what I'm seeing. Do you ever get fucked?" No need to be coy about it.

"I get fucked," Liam says, with a nod. "Right now I don't do bondage and I'm a little uneasy with submission, but if you're looking for a good rough shag after that grand display of yours, I'll be more than willing to be shagged. Roughly."

"Yeah," Sean breathes. Oh, Christ, that's a good offer. "_Yeah_, let's do that. Do you have a room?"

Nodding, Liam holds up a card key. "It's probably more exotic than we need," he says, after swallowing another mouthful of beer. "But it's got at least one free wall."

"Oh, I'm all for free walls." Sean can already picture it, already wonders what Liam's body is going to feel like pressed between his chest and the wall. There's a height difference, and they'll need to compensate, but he can already imagine having his face pressed between Liam's shoulderblades and breathing in the way Liam smells when he's sweating.

He takes another drink and then puts his beer down. "Think you can forgive me if I don't want to wait much longer?" he asks.

Sean's good at his wording, Liam notices, putting his own beer down half-finished. &lt;/i&gt;He's reading me as a top, and so he's being damned careful not to just order me upstairs.&lt;/i&gt; It's a nice bit of etiquette that Liam appreciates, and he smiles easily at Sean. "I think at this point, I can forgive a great deal."

And his words aren't mere flirting, Liam muses as he tosses a bill down on the bar and walks out with Sean. Watching Sean had been arousing enough; talking to the man and knowing that Liam was about to have all that energy unleashed into a good pounding has gotten Liam hard and interested.

The elevator rides are always too damned long. Especially when you're going upstairs with someone for the first time. Sean has a feeling that when he first gets his hands -- and mouth -- and, if Liam's the type to enjoy them, his teeth -- on Liam, he's not going to want to stop just because the bloody lift has a job to do that doesn't involve simply being a handy spot to fuck. So he holds back, looks Liam over everywhere. He can't decide if it's his hands, or his chest, or _God in fucking heaven_ Liam's shoulders that have him most interested. Well, second-to-most interested, because being interested in Liam's arse and his cock is pretty much a given, and it almost seems too cliche to stare at either.

If Liam knew what Sean was thinking, he'd laugh at how much it mirrors his own thoughts. It's been a while since Liam's been fucked and he's a little surprised at how eager he is for it. "Damn elevators," he says with a faint grin when the door finally opens and they head down the hall, Liam a little in the lead. "You think maybe some sadist here at the club designed them to go so slowly?"

"Christ, I hope not. If I'm lucky, the sadists at the club are a hell of a lot more interested in beatings than elevator engineering." Sean flashes Liam a grin and follows him into the room. It's a longer one than most of the ones he's been in, more floor space -- for that matter, more ceiling space, and there's a cross at one end and a bed at the other. _Christ, you could singletail someone with a setup like... that..._ Sean's thought process slams to a full stop as he looks at Liam again. _Fucking hell._

"If you're thinking singletail here," Liam says with an amused grin, "you're right. I try to keep in practice even when I'm working." He thinks about what Sean said about club sadists and wonders if knowing that Liam is skilled enough to use a singletail -- with all the rest that that skill implies -- is going to put Sean off the idea of topping Liam in the more traditional sense. _Fuck, I hope not._

It's not. Not even close. And as fast as Sean's mind went to _how much could you hurt me?_, it's moving off the subject again. _We're not going there._

"It's a hell of a talent," Sean admits. "Hope to pick it up someday myself." He grins at Liam. "But tonight I'm more in the mood for something straightforward. Like my cock, your arse, and a meeting with a wall."

Glad he'd not bothered with full leathers once he knew Tom wasn't going to show, Liam simply begins to unbutton his shirt. "I like the way you think," he says, and then pauses in his undressing. "Should I even bother to undress?"

"Oh, yeah." Sean's already stripped out of his vest and he's tugging his t-shirt off over his head. He digs into his pocket for a condom, for a lube packet, and pulls at his fly so the buttons all pop apart in a nice neat line. "You do get fucked... do you get bitten?"

"Yeah," Liam says, giving a little shiver at the familiar sound of a pair of 501s being undone. He strips quickly, knowing that no matter how he gets undressed, he's gonna look eager as soon as Sean sees him naked. "Biting, bruising, fucking ... it's all fine." _No one to see it and care._

"Fuck, you look good..." Sean actually takes a step back to look at Liam, really look at him and take in all that bare skin. "_Christ_." And he's just as eager for it as Liam is; he gets his cock out, rubs his thumb over the head and slides it through a drop of precome, then brings his thumb to his lips and licks it off. "Don't mean to be rude, but if you're not up against a wall soon I'm going to have to try to wrestle you there." He flashes Liam an ear-to-ear grin.

"Yeah?" Liam says, surprising himself just a little. "If I say Ballymena, stop. Otherwise you're welcome to shove me anywhere you like."

"Ballymena," Sean repeats, rolling the word over his tongue and making sure he's got a feel for it. "I'll remember." He grins again and shoves lube and condom back into his pocket. And then his hands are coming up, grabbing for Liam's arms as he does his best to muscle Liam towards the wall.

There's none of the panic Liam worried about feeling -- Natasha never once even tried to use physical force with him -- and so he leans away from Sean but doesn't bring all the force to bear that he could. Sean's strong though and Liam can't help wondering which of them would win in a real brawl.

Sean's strong and he's done this before -- not for months, though -- and he's got the advantage in that he doesn't need to turn Liam, just back him up against the wall. So he shoves, keeps pressing forward, grinning all the way and tempted to lean in close and cheat with a snap of his teeth. He won't, but it's tempting all the same.

"Oh fuck," Liam grunts as Sean's body moves against his. He abruptly doesn't want to drag this out any longer, and so he relaxes and lets Sean slam him against the wall. "Jaysus, yeah."

Sean's startled enough to get Liam pushed all the way into the wall that he hits even harder than he intended to, and has to bite back the urge to apologize. He rubs up against Liam -- rubs _hard_, denim rough against Liam's thighs -- and growls softly when he leans in to lick up the side of Liam's neck. "You feel good," he murmurs, and takes another lick, "and you taste even better."

"Damn," Liam says, gasping a little. "You feel fucking good too. And hard," he adds, grinding against Sean.

"Ahh--" Sean slides his hands down Liam's sides, settling them on his hips and pinning him back against the wall. "Fuck, this is going to be good." He grins. "But I do need to get you turned around. Come on." He pulls back to give Liam room enough to turn.

"Yeah," Liam breathes. "Christ, this takes me back to my bar days," he says as he leans up against the wall.

"You too, hm?" Sean asks, getting the condom onto his cock and slicking up his fingers with lube. He's on the verge of mentioning that his bar days aren't exactly all behind him, but figures maybe that's better to bring up later on. Really, the less in the way of talking there is right now, the better, as far as Sean's concerned -- all he wants is to be inside Liam and to be inside him now.

"Uh huh," Liam says, spreading his legs. His own eagerness startles him and he can't help feeling a faint rush of shame. _And that feels ... fucking good._

Sean twists his fingers in deep, realizing after they're inside Liam that maybe he should have gone a little slower. Maybe it's been a while; maybe Liam likes it when his partner's taking it easy. Sean slides a hand down over Liam's arm, plants his hand on the wall. "How do you like it?" he asks. "How rough can you take?"

"How rough," Liam says, his voice already shaky, "can you give it to me?" He pushes back hard against Sean's fingers, and then turns to look over his shoulder. "I think ... I needed this more than I knew."

"Good," Sean says. He grins and pulls his fingers back so he can make the next twist nice and hard and deep. "Needing it something fierce myself. Christ, you're tight." He gives Liam a few more thrusts, trying to open him up a little more. "It's going to feel _so_ fucking good being inside you. Having you squeeze the hell out of my cock."

"You gonna talk about it," Liam growls, "or do it?" He's not usually this pushy, but it's either demand or beg and Liam hasn't begged since... well, in quite a while.

Laughing, Sean pulls his fingers out and grips the base of his cock. "You tell me," he says, and shoves in deep, not stopping until denim's rubbing up against Liam's skin.

"Christ!" Liam yells, his hands scrabbling at the wall. "Bloody fucking ... good," he manages to get out. And it is fucking good, even if -- or is that _because?_ \-- it feels like Sean is tearing him in two.

"Fuck, yeah," Sean snarls, pulling back and shoving in harder. "So fucking tight." He gets his hands on Liam's hips and pulls Liam back into the thrusts, one after another, all of them harsh, growling, and painful.

The thought that he really doesn't need Sean to tell him how tight he is skitters across Liam's mind. _I can tell from here_, he thinks vaguely. For the most part, however, all he can do is try to keep up with Sean's relentless pounding.

And Sean's going hard with every stroke, teeth pressed together as he growls under his breath. As much as he wants to make this good for Liam, as much as he doesn't want to take too much for granted, every stroke's getting more and more selfish, and he's losing himself to the incredible, insane heat of Liam's body.

Somehow, Liam remembers Sean saying something about biting, and he opens his mouth to tell -- demand even -- that Sean follow through on that. "Please," is what comes out instead, and Liam is probably more surprised than Sean at the way he sounds. "Bite ... please?"

Now that's a damned good word coming off Liam's lips, and Sean leans in close, teeth grazing Liam's shoulder. "Please _what_?" He doesn't just want to sink his teeth in; he needs to know for sure what Liam's asking.

Leaning back just a little, Liam groans. "Bite?" He pauses, still a little shocked -- and, to be fair, more than a little excited -- that he begged. "Please ... hurt me."

This time Sean doesn't hesitate. He sinks his teeth into Liam's shoulder, knowing how much it hurts, knowing he's bringing up a bruise, and he doesn't give a second thought to a man who looks like Liam and whose outward appearance screams "top" wanting to hurt, wanting it enough to beg for it. It feels right, and he hopes -- as he bites Liam again -- that it feels every bit as right to Liam.

It feels more than right to Liam; it feels bloody fantastic, and all his confusion about begging and topping and all the rest vanishes. There's not much room for him to think at all; his whole brain seems to want to focus on nothing but Sean's cock slamming into him and the feel of Sean's teeth.

It's fantastic, that feel of Liam's thoughts slipping to the side, and Sean follows him into it, groaning, growling, biting harder and harder until he wouldn't be able to guess at whether the fuck has him closer or if it's the way Liam's skin feels between his teeth.

"Yes..." Liam groans. "Fuck, yes..." He wants to come, almost desperately wants it, but, almost as desperately, he wants to hold back, to keep this almost perfect moment going as long as possible. Finally, however, it's too much. "Please," he gasps.

It should surprise Sean -- hell, _shock _him -- that Liam's asking this way. But it doesn't. Or not enough to snap him out of headspace, out of the place where growling an order seems as natural as breathing. He runs a hand down Liam's chest and grips his cock, stroking hard and fast, keeping up the rhythm, and he growls out "_come_" against Liam's shoulder.

Later Liam will realize that this is the first time in quite a while that he's come on demand, but now, of course, all he can do is let go, his hips working as he comes into Sean's hand with a guttural moan.

_Dear God, that's_... It's one of the hottest things Sean's felt in a long time, pushing him over the edge in a fierce, uncontrollable way, getting him past rational thought in a way he wasn't expecting at all. He presses himself as close to Liam as he can get as his cock jerks the last few times, enjoying the hell out of the sensation, hoping it doesn't need to end anytime soon.

Sean's weight pushes Liam into the wall a little more once Sean's done coming, and Liam finds himself liking it. He can get away at any moment if he has to, but the warm solid feeling is a good one and now that he can think, he wonders why this happened now, in such a random way.

It's tough catching his breath. Sean knows he ought to back off and give Liam more space, but he doesn't want to. Not yet. This was good in an entirely different way from any of the scenes he's done lately or any of the shags he's had in the last several months, and he just wants to stay collapsed against Liam and savor it without thinking about why it feels so good.

Eventually, though, he pulls back, licking and nuzzling the nape of Liam's neck before he does. "Fuck me, that was good," he says, grinning. "Need some more room to breathe now, though?"

"Yeah," Liam says, agreeing more because he thinks he should than because he really means it. "Actually, I should probably stagger to the bed while my knees still work." He turns a little and flashes Sean a grin. "That was a right grand knee trembler, it was."

"That it was," Sean agrees, getting his hands on Liam's hips again so he can pull back and get the condom off and tossed away. He wraps an arm around Liam's waist and squeezes lightly. "Come on, I'll stagger along with you. Think I could stand to collapse for a while."

"Didn't mean to go under like that," Liam says after they've both collapsed on the bed. "I'm glad you didn't mind." He's suddenly absurdly glad he hadn't been wearing his full leathers when they met. _We might have had a pint or two but he'd probably not have asked me for a shag if I'd been flagging heavy top._

_So I wasn't imagining that._ "No, I didn't mind," Sean murmurs. He doesn't really know what more to say, certainly doesn't know if talking about it -- or suggesting they do it again -- is a good idea, so he just gets comfortable with Liam on the bed. "Didn't mind at all."

"Good," Liam says and then shakes his head a little. "Now if you'd offered me a spot on that cross earlier, I might not have been so surprised at myself for saying yes."

"Probably wouldn't have occurred to me to offer," Sean admits. "Which I'm sure plays to stereotype." He stretches a little and gets comfortable again, enjoying the way Liam smells entirely too much. He's not sure whether he should offer now, can't tell if Liam's just having an ordinary post-sex ramble or if he's looking for more than just tonight's fuck. _How is it I can know exactly what to do when it's a man on a cross or up against a wall but I'm utterly fucking clueless for anything more than that?_

Liam's not sure why he's pushing. Or even if he's pushing. _One of the problems with shagging blokes is that we suck at this part._ He laughs just a little. _Where "this part" is anything but sex._ "It's been a while," Liam says. "My ... well, it's been a while, but I'd not mind trying it again. If you fancy it."

"Wait." Sean squirms, twists so he can see Liam. "I just want to make sure we're talking about what I think we're talking about. Are you asking me to beat you?"

"Jaysus, but I've gotten bad at this," Liam says with a laugh. "Yeah, that's what I'm asking. As I said, if you'd fancy it."

"Hell yes, I'd fancy that," Sean says, glad he's not sputtering it. "And I think it's me who's bad at this. I'm not used to getting offers."

"Funny, isn't it," Liam says, relieved. "Half the members of the club could buy the studios we work for and all them too nervous to approach us."

"Is that what it is?" Sean asks. "I really haven't made much use of my membership until recently, and I couldn't figure it out. They watch us, but they don't say anything, or they don't say much."

"You're bloody Sharpe," Liam says with a grin. "You should be glad that you don't get too many offers because they'd all want to see you in the uniform. Not that there's anything wrong with that, of course; you look effin' grand in it."

"I, um..." Sean coughs, rubs at his nose in an effort to disguise the slightly-embarrassed look. "I've done some roleplay with Sharpe. When I found out they'd make the uniform for me, I couldn't resist."

"Roleplay?" Liam asks, a slight grin appearing on his face. "Now that sounds interesting...."

"Think so, hm?" Sean can't help smirking, either. About seven different scenarios have come screaming to mind, not the least of which is -- as much as he likes Daragh -- Liam would've made a fantastic Harper. "We could talk about that."

"Could we now?" Liam asks, wondering how much he's going to have to explain in order to be able to scene with Sean. "What sort of thing are you seeing, then?"

"A dozen things from discipline scenes with Sharpe's men to Sharpe just beating the hell out of someone he sees whenever he makes his way to town." Sean's hoping to leave as much room as possible; he'd rather not have Liam decide no to everything out of hand.

"I ... have some problems with the concept of discipline," Liam says. "I ... if we want to scene again, there are probably things you need to know about me." Having said that, he falls silent.

"Oh," Sean says. He rolls over on his side and props his head up, looking at Liam. _We're none of us without scars, are we?_ he wonders. "All right -- you don't have to tell me now if you'd rather wait on it, but if you want to talk, I'd listen."

Staring at the ceiling, Liam sighs a little. "You mind if I smoke?"

"Don't mind at all." Sean rolls to his back, too, glancing over at Liam. He's just hoping he hasn't put his foot in it. _I wonder about that a lot lately_, he thinks, sighing.

"Sorry," Liam says, fishing around on the floor for his pants. He pulls a pack of cigarettes out and takes one. "I used to sub for my wife," he says, knowing his voice is taking on that same detached quality it always does when he talks about Natasha. "It ended badly ... very badly. And I've not done anything like that since. I'm alright with being hurt; we didn't play like that much. But actual subbing or bondage...." He takes a deep breath and shakes his head. "Not sure I have it in me any more."

"Christ, I'm sorry," Sean murmurs. _Things ending badly, not being sure he has it in him anymore..._ He's not going to think about how familiar that sounds. "Can you spare a fag?" he asks, wishing like hell he were better at coming up with words at times like this.

"It happens," Liam says, well aware that what Natasha did isn't something that happens. He hands the pack of cigarettes to Sean and then offers a light. "I do my best not to dwell on it, but it does get in the way at times."

"There are places you can go otherwise, though, ways to work around it..." Sean winces at himself as soon as he realizes what he's doing. "Shit, I'm sorry. I don't even know if you want someone trying to throw solutions at you. My ex-wife always hated my doing that. Can't really help it, though, I think it comes with being male."

"We always seem to think we can get in and fix things," Liam says after a long drag on his cigarette. "In this case ... I've thought about it some and I know two things. One, I can't do anything like that with a woman. And two..." He takes another drag. "I've fucking missed it."

Sean nods. "I'm sure there are people who'd say just knowing that much is a start," he says. "And look -- you don't know me apart from the wall, but..." He sighs. "I understand what it's like being skittish of something you want badly. If you want to think about going back in that direction, I'd go with you. Maybe it's something we should talk about more, but I'm interested. I can say that much."

Looking up at Sean, Liam stays quiet for the rest of the time required to finish the cigarette. He's a little surprised at himself, unburdening like this to a stranger. He's even more surprised at how tempted he is to take Sean up on it.

"I think," he finally says slowly, "that I'd like that."

-end-

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first story, chronologically, in the Train Wreck arc, which constitutes the backstory for Liam and Sean as they were played in The Establishment. You don't really need to know anything about the game universe except that the Est is a world-wide bdsm organization catering to wealthy, discreet perverts. Liam's backstory was initially developed by [](http://lori.livejournal.com/profile)[**lori**](http://lori.livejournal.com/) but by the time this backstory arc was written, the character had been turned over to [](http://telesilla.livejournal.com/profile)[**telesilla**](http://telesilla.livejournal.com/).
> 
> Please note, [](http://lori.livejournal.com/profile)[**lori**](http://lori.livejournal.com/) wrote Liam's backstory long before Natasha Richardson died. We mean no disrespect toward the dead.


End file.
